Starlight
by Moon Bunny
Summary: A new teacher at hogwarts, a gathering of energy within. A dream that was cast aside, only a creation and not a human being. When the story is finished everything will make sence !! Read !!! Moon-Bunny.
1. Starlight

**

Starlight Part One.

**  


By: Moon Bunny

  
  
_ "Star Light, Star Bright  
Within you I see tonight,  
all your bravery, hope, and might,  
I wish you were here tonight."  
  
_ "Dumbledore, I don't know how to thank you." The women stood up. "for the position and all"  
Dumbledore smiled and looked at the person in front of him. She was wearing navy blue robes, her blond hair dancing right below her shoulder blades. It wasn't pulled back and was everywhere, even in front of her face. She pushed the escaping stands away from her face regularly. She wasn't tall, just medium height with a muscle build. She had bright light-blue eyes that held there own secrets within and contrasted greatly to the dark colors that she wore. Her wrist was adorned by a small gold chain with her name engraved on it, and if asked were she received it, she would just say "My best friend." and wouldn't answer any other questions. Nor would she ever let you get close enough to her wrists for someone to look at it. Normally quiet, she didn't attract that much attention, but you could tell she had a friendly side that was waiting to be coaxed out.   
"Your Welcome. I'll see you at the beginning of next term."  
"Of course. Professor."  
"Oh Sarah?"  
"Yes"  
"Be careful this summer and good luck as the new Astrology teacher."  
"Thank you."  
  
The school term began, and Harry was very thankful to be back at Hogwarts. His time at the Dursely's had been even worse this year, because they had forgotten about Sirius, and he wasn't up for it after...well, at least Madame Pompfrey had given him sleeping pills for the summer, and he didn't use them every night, so he had a couple left to use just in case.  
Just in case. Yeah right. Truth of the matter was, he was saving as many as he could for nights that he needed them most, when he hadn't slept in three days. Boy, life was being nice to him.  
  
Astrology was one of his new classes. It was interesting. He remembered...  
  
"Hello Class." The musical voice of their new Charms teacher went into there ears and almost immediately relaxed them. "My name is Professor Telannda. I'm the new Astrology teacher. Now, I don't know any of your names, so would you please stand up and tell me something about you."  
They went through the rows of students, and she would smile nod her head, and say "next."   
It was Harry's turn. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter and.." Harry pause thinking what to say, most people knew him right off...and he was sure she did, and he wasn't going to say and 'I stopped Voldemort from gaining power.' either...what to say "and I play quidditch." She just smiled and nodded. She didn't even flinch. It was the first time any teacher had ever done that, even Snape looked twice when they were introduced. They talked about stars in general to the end of class.  
"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak to you for a moment."  
"Yes mam."  
"It is true you know. You do have Lily's eyes."  
"I've been told that many times. Did you know my mother?"  
"I did. She was a wonderful person. I must let you go now Potter. I'm glad to know that your doing well."  
He blinked. Then left. She shook her head with a smile. "Harry, little Harry you have no idea." she mumbled the closed door. She looked down at the gold bracelet that adorned her wrists. Shaking her head after a few moments of thought she waited for her next class.  
  
No. She wasn't about to do this.  
She was crazy.  
Ahh, but...  
life sucks.  
It is even worse than death  
but after all death is the greatest adventure.  
Isn't it?  
Sarah debated, was it really worth trying to sneak into Severus' office? She had to go at some point, without a wand, potions had become a necessity. She needed some stuff, but refused to ask, due to the questioning of her intentions. She sighed. It had been way to long. Everything had changed so much, but Severus stayed the same. Bitter towards everyone, especially Gryffindors, and in particular the Potters. Poor Harry, that boy must go through a lot and he has no idea why. Looking back and forth threw the empty hallway to make sure that one was there she entered, returning in a matter of minutes with the things she needed under her black robe. Quickly running down the hallway, she found her way back to her room where she started making potions. She had bottles lined against her wall, and hidden in every nook and cranny. She was extremely careful, she couldn't waste anything, and tried to buy as much on her own as she could. This she couldn't buy, and when Snape found out, he would be pissed . She couldn't worry about right now, everything had to work right. She wasn't a genius in potions like Snape, but she could do them fairly well, and when she worked at it, she would get them right. She ran a hand through her hair, and after she had done that muttered some stuff about how she wished it could be longer again, before continuing.  
She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her caldron, watching it bubble adding bits of ingredients in timed increments. She reached behind her neck and pulled off a small silver necklace with a little bottle with something inside. She looked at it longingly for a second, and said to it "I haven't had you in a long time. I've missed you by my side." She opened the top and a little chip of wood fell into the caldron. She needed to wait exactly five more..  
The rhythmic sound of someone knocking on the oak door filled her chamber. She jumped into a fighting stance by instinct, and asked "Who is there?"  
"Dumbledore. Sarah. I need to talk to you."   
She glanced at the bubbling potion on the floor, and then looked at the door. Her blue eyes filled with worry. She knew, if she waited any long than the intended time, all her work would have been for nothing as she would have ruined her chance. If Dumbledore saw it, her chance was also ruined, she knew there was no way that he'd let her continue it, especially if he knew what it was, and even if he knew she was innocent. She walked to the door, and stepped outside to speak, mentally counting the seconds as they passed.  
"Hello Dumbledore." She nodded to him, with a slight smile. "I'd let you in, but my room is a complete mess, and I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to get through."  
His eyes twinkled. "You never change. Never neat, always untidy, and you won't use magic to clean..."  
"I can't." She reminded him.  
"Of course. Now, I'm here because Snape suspects that you stole some ingredients from him. Highly powerful potion ingredients."  
Sarah tried to look innocent, but the flash of worry that crossed her eyes for the briefest instant, told Dumbledore all he needed to know. "Don't you think a student could have done it? Its highly possible."  
"Yes. I've been considering that option of course. I just wanted to speak to you about that. Sarah, I know you need potions. Ask for the ingredients first, and get the potion you are making approved by me. You and I both know the truth, but I still have to be careful with the press and everything. If your found out... and, I have to keep the Ministrey from questioning you. It is a pain to convince..."  
She heard a loud pop as her potion boiled over destroyed. Dumbledore looked at her and said "I couldn't let you. I'm sorry, I realize it was your only chance..."  
Her hands coiled slowly into fists by her sides as she tried to control her emotions. She curty nodded. "I know. You wouldn't have done anything if Snape hadn't reported me. I've got to clean up my mess." She grinned fakely, and moved into her room locking the door behind her.  
"14 years of hoping... 14 years of waiting too have you back, oh God, what am I going to do now?" She fell to her knees and looked at the scene. A Brownish colored mixture was everywhere in her room, from the couch to the ceiling. She wanted to cry. She felt as if she should, she had just lost such a huge chance, but she couldn't. Maybe it was time for her to give up ... NO! She wouldn't. Ever.  
But a small voice reminded her that she already had, and she involuntarily pulled her arms to her body. She sighed. Things were going to get better. They only could.  
  


~ END OF CHAPTER ONE ~ 

PLEASE REVIEW !! This is the first part, I'll have part two out soon !! Tell me what you think !! PLEASE review, even if it is: this thing sucks. 


	2. Starlight 2

**Chapter 2.**

  
  
_ "Stars are for those who lift their eyes"_  
-Stars are for those who Lift their Eyes. (C) A song.  
  
Things were getting better. She was getting the stuff she needed for her potions, and then using them for other ones, making what she needed indirectly behind everyone's back. Things took timing, patience. Something she didn't have.  
She wanted everything to move quickly, and everything to be over. She was safe here, from the outside world that despised her face so, but not from the news from her worst nightmare coming true again, Voldemort back in power. Five people had died now, and the cold chilling fear was felt here. The stars foretold a darkness reign, but a light, the star of Sirius was moving into the game. She couldn't figure out who the light was, she figured it was Harry, but she did want to take it Literally and see him again. It had been way to long for that to. It was 14 years, and she knew he was innocent for his crimes. That dirty rat, had told him. She had seen it.   
She was as innocent as him.  
That didn't help much.   
There were way to many traitors on our side.  
To many.  
Three people's words against the worlds.One charged with killing 13 people, one a former death eater, and then Dumbledore. All her actions, with no one knowing her thoughts behind them. Witnesses the whole bit. She was a doomed as him from that start, maybe even more.  
How Dumbledore had gotten her out was extremely beyond her. How he convinced the Ministry beyond a doubt, but she reminded herself how much power he had.  
There was a knock at her door.  
"Hmm whose there?"  
"Minerva. Sarah, Dumbledore has called a meeting in the staff room, and he told me to get you."  
"Okay, I'm on my way."  
The Staff room, was a large room all furnished in old oak furniture, and painted to a glossy brown. It had a large table in the middle, with wooden chairs all around. There was a chandler above them, giving off firelight from candles placed within, giving the room a comfortable feel. Everyone sat sound, Dumbledore at the head. Sarah took her seat between McGonnagall and Hagrid. Apparently this wasn't just a teacher's meeting, but truly the entire staff. Hagrid, and Madame Prompfrey usually didn't attend these events.   
Dumbledore stood up and began speaking.  
"Today I have news witch will not be believed by all. But I assure you what I speak is true. Last night, Peter Pettigrew..."  
"He's dead!" Snape roared out. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Sarah, who just stared at Dumbledore like he had grown another head.   
"As I was saying," The noise fell again, "Peter Pettigrew was found last night wondering around downtown London. He was intoxicated, and kept mumbling hundreds of things. However, after he was simi-sane again, the Ministry of Magic inquired him about a few things. A few things came out of this, one of them was the innocents of Sirius Black."  
He silenced at let that thought sink in.  
Sarah could have screamed in delight. Damn Pettigrew would get what he deserved in Azkaban now. He was the only person in the world that deserved it. She would never wish, or say anyone deserved Azkaban except him.  
She had known from the beginning he was innocent. From the beginning...  
  
A small Pettigrew walked up closer, his eyes darting all around the dark oppressive place. "My Lord, I have c..." He paused and stuttered "come to give you news that you will want. The stupid Sirius Black made me the Potter's secret keeper, and I have come to tell you that they are at Godric's Hollow. You can kill them now." Peter was thinking only of his revenge she could see it even through the little light, that seemed to be completely absorbed by Voldemort himself, and then it coming out through is eyes in a piercing red glare.  
"Good. Good. You shall be rewarded for your deeds..."  
  
She had known, and now he was free. After hiding for two years, he could be a free man. A completely free man, but nothing to take away what Azkaban does to you. Nothing. It is said that time heals all wounds, and this is true, but they forgot to mention it leaves scars. She knew that all to well. Sarah's eyes darted to her wrists.  
  
"There is more. Sirius Black will be coming here. And, Hagrid, if it is okay, He'll be co-gamekeeper until he can get out on his own. I do not want to inform the students of this until tomorrow, and he won't make a appearance to the school until the next day. But, he is here now. Sirius, won't you come out?"  
A door to the side opened hesitantly, like he was afraid to approach a group. He stepped out.   
Sirius black, still had a large frame, but he looked withered, old and tired. His face had a long shaggy beard that hadn't been trimmed, his clothes dirty, and his shoes worn. His deep brown eyes scanned the room, and there was something in them, something only Azkaban could place in your eyes. He smiled at everyone and just went "Hi." Then the small smile became the wild grin after he saw everyone's expressions. The same wild grin he had in school, when he was planning to pull a prank, or when he was in a good mood. The wild grin of a gentle Sirius Black. The innocent Sirius Black. Yet the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
There was a very uncomfortable silence, and Dumbledore broke it.  
"Well, Sirius doesn't know everyone here," He gave a meaningful look to Sarah, "and I would like you all to introduce yourselves with what you teach."  
McGonnagal went followed by Sarah. She wished he could know who she was...how much she missed him. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms, but not an ounce of recognition was on his face. She had chosen to look like this for a reason, she reminded herself, so no one, not even him, would know who she was. His eyes flicked to the golden bracelet on top of her long sleeved black robe, but didn't inquire about it. She wished he would. There would be a later for recognition, yes, a later time. Hagrid went, telling him he still had his motorcycle somewhere, and following him was Flitwick, Snape, then Filtch. They went through the entire group. He nodded at each, smiling at some.   
Dumbledore spoke again. "If you could please tell your story, first hand to them, we would be greatful."  
Sirius sighed. "With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, I would like to rest and get settled in before I go over this story again."  
He took a minute to consider this option and nodded. "We will meet back here in two days for another meeting then. McGonnagall, please escort Sirius to his quarters. Everyone else is dismissed."  
  
The Stars were right again, Sarah thought, but there was a piece of the puzzle missing. She wondered what it was.  
  
~END OF TWO~~ Oh sorry it is so short. Chapter Three is longer. :)  
I know, I'm driving you crazy with questions. I PROMISE Chapters Three will help you a WHOLE LOT. I think There will be four or five chapters to this, and thats it. Sarah has taken a mind of her own....err !! PLEASE REVIEW !!!  
Author Alert is a wonderful thing to :)  
  



	3. Starlight 3 & 4

**Starlight**

  
  
A/n : Three and four are together because chapter four is short. Very short. Sorry for the delay!  
  
_"Falling Star,  
Please don't die,  
keep your light up in the sky,  
keep it way up,  
way up high,  
please your light can never die."  
(C) Crystal Anne Bellar, 1999.  
  
_ If Sarah was in a bad mood, Snape was furious.  
The fact that her arm burned continuously due to past deeds, and she knew his did to. Today was not her day. She'd have to ignore it -it was bearable after all- and teach her classes like normal. She was a little short with her students, but, was made her furious didn't happen until later in that day.   
Snape had literally stormed into her room like a furious hurricane while she was teaching the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs.  
"Keep reading your text, Class. Snape, would you like me to step outside?"  
She had a feeling what this was about, and sense he was the only one on the staff besides Dumbledore who knew who she was, she was the only one he'd suspect making potions.   
"You've been stealing ingredients to make potions again haven't you St.. Professor Telannda. " He said he name with a bit of mocking.  
"Snape. Lets have this discussion at another time. I have a class." She indicated her class with a wave of her hand.  
"I want to have it now. You stole..."  
She cut him off when she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes had changed from the brilliant blue of normal, to a night sky, a thick wet black velvet color with little white stars shining in brilliance on her face. She stared at him.   
The entire class was paying attention, but none could see her eyes. What they did see was Servus Snape go slightly pail and muttered about seeing her after class. She nodded. Her eyelids fell to close the miniature sky within, and then opened up to the Brilliant blue.  
"Now class, where were we..."  
  
Sarah sighed, looking up at the night sky from an old tower. No one came up here, and she had time to think, and to look at the stars. Sirius, was just as she had remembered him, in his looks, but his attitude had changed from the troublesome boy, to someone who was haunted. She was like that, at times, but just kept a day to day impersonal rhythm that kept everyone from knowing and her from remembering. But his face brought back nightmares, reflections. His story, brought back Peter's twisted face as he thought about the Potter's death, it brought back their screams to. The screams that didn't end, not in her mind at least. Harry, didn't help much, he reminded her so much of James... but also reminded her that truly she was good, and their was a reason to fight even if Voldemort was coming back. There is all ways a reason to fight. Sirius didn't recognize her at all, and it hurt. She wanted, the emotion was very foreign to her now, but she had the want to be back in his arms. He couldn't recognize her like this... besides he thought her dead. Kind of like everyone else though Peter had been dead, and just proven wrong.   
She took a old leather brown book from her side, the worn brown cover showing a star pattern, with the poem  
Stars move,   
stars right,   
stars only shine,  
on darkest nights,   
bring hope,  
bring might,  
trust in stars  
they are right.  
She ran a finger, the black fingernail standing out greatly to the pale color of the book, and slowly opened it. She flipped through to a blank page, and sat down on the floor cross-legged and placed the book in her lap. Taking a quill out of the invisible pouch at her side, she looked up at the stars and started to document. It didn't look good, well, but lately it hadn't. The near future was bad, but, it would get better she could tell, the starts predicted it. The stars were never wrong.  
"What are you doing up here?" A deep voice asked.  
Sarah jumped up, her book and quill flying from her lap, and in one motion she had swung herself around to face the man who was standing there. Her robes moved about her in a spiral for a moment before falling back into place.   
Sirius black was standing there, extremely surprised at her sudden movements. He realized than he must have sounded extremely odd, but he hadn't dealt with people in so long, his social skills weren't up to par.  
"I'm sorry. Did I startle you...Professor ...what is the name again?"  
"Just a little bit." She stated matter of factly, "Telannda, but you can call me Sarah if you like. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"  
Sirius must not have lost all his boyish personality in Azkaban because he grinned and went "I asked first."  
She could have melted at the smile she remembered from years ago.   
"I was looking at the stars. Now you?"  
He shrugged for a second, "Came up here to think. I remember this place from when I came here for school. No one knew about it."  
That was true, Sarah had thought, she remembered the times they'd spent together laughing, joking, planning, but being with each other. How she missed it.  
"Oh, really? Well I found it nice for stargazing, so I come up here every once in a-while. Do you stargaze?"She all ready knew the answer, but she asked anyway.  
His face transformed from slightly cheerful to a blank stare. No emotion, "No, I don't. But someone very special to me taught me a lot a long time ago."  
She wanted to run into his comfort and kiss that face. She wanted to tell him that she was alive and here. That he need not worry and that she'd all ways be there. She was ecstatic that he still thought the same way of her, but what to say.  
Her arm decided to say everything for her with a jolt of burning pain. She gasped a little bit in surprise, and Sirius ran to her asking what was wrong. After a second, Sarah let go of the breath she had been holding, and went "Don't worry. I'm fine."  
"You grabbed your arm." He simply stated, pointing were her left hand had flown without her thought to her right forearm, just below the elbow.   
"Yeah. So?" Her mind switched over to defensive mode. She didn't have anything else to say, and she darted about the room looking for an exit and finding none. She calmly reminded herself he didn't have a wand, but then pessimism kicked in, and reminded her he was easily two times her size.  
"Your Arm. Let me see it." He drew a hand out her.  
She stepped back, with a sharp "No!"   
"Let. Me. See. It." His voice was low, and dangerous and it frightened her. She didn't let that show, but she was hit by another wave of pain. She bit back a scream. She stumbled backwards into the cold stone wall, and was cornered by Sirius. She was fighting everything at once, the sharp pain, fighting to keep her physotransfiguration up, and fighting her fear.  
"Now. Or I'll have to force your arm out to see it."   
Sarah tried to concentrate on him, tried to weigh out her options as the searing pain ripped through her body, but couldn't. She slowly moved out her arm, the end on the long sleeve dangling at her wrist. He took his hand and gently moved the black sleeve upwards. She looked at him, fear evident in her blue eyes. It moved upwards, further and further until in reached her elbow, and in the middle of her forearm was a black mark, of a skull and crossbones, that had been drilled into her skin. It was pulsing, and all around it was red.   
Another wave, stronger than the first two, went through her body, and this time she couldn't hold back the scream, as she crumpled to the floor, and into a fetal position.   
It was at that time she lost her pshyotranfiguration.  
The women that had been curled up before him hair had changed to a metallic silver, her skin turned to a pail cream white, and she was a little less muscle toned. She was still screaming, and she couldn't stop.  
Sirius looked at her in shock. Not moving at all, until the women's screams had stopped and turned into small whimpers.  
Sirius, got down on his knees. And pulled the form towards him. She bolted into his warm chest, and just shook, repeating "don't let him take me..." over and over again. He rocked her back and forth, whispering words, the mark on her arm forgotten. He was back in his own memories of her.  
Like the first time he had noticed her...   
  
"James!1 There's *Lily*" Sirius teased the 13 year old James, and pointed to the Red head at the Ravenclaw table.   
"I know I know. Shesh!! Could you guys cut it..."  
"Hey James !"Sirius interrupted, "Who's the girl she's with?"  
She pointed to the girl beside her. She had silver hair that was down to the end of her back, and a pail skin color, almost white. The black Hogwarts uniform made her arms and face stand out even more. She was speaking to Lily, moving her hands about in motions as she spoke to her.  
James went "Oh, thats Starlight. She normally stays to herself, and doesn't eat till after most everyone is gone. She and Lily are best friends, I don't see how though. She has to coolest eyes though, they are of the night sky itself, I swear ! They have little stars in them and everything!"  
  
  
Sirius was knocked out of this thoughts as Sarah moved back and looked at him. His eyes met hers, two tiny night sky's set in the white face. He brought up a hand, and gently wiped a tear away from her face, and her hand reached up and took his. After a moment of silence, she spoke,  
"Sirius... I ..."  
"It is okay. I'm sure..."  
"No no... you don't get it. I'm *not* the person... I never did any of those things !!"  
He looked about as surprised as anyone who had heard that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. "You didn't?"  
She sighed, "It takes a lot of explaining...There were things I had..."  
  
  
"So you did! Your a traitor to us!"  
"NEVER! I was never one. Ever. I was always an Auror. Always."  
"You were never at the meeting, never pledged your allegiance..."  
"How do you think all your aurors were targeted?! If I showed up, I'd be found out. I was to close to Voldemort to be found out. I couldn't ally myself by word, but I swear to you I did it by deed."  
"Why didn't we hear about it then!?"  
"I was the "special information" that Dumbledore retrieved. I gave him codes plans, names, everything I could get."  
"But how did you get so close to Voldemort, Starlight. Everyone knows what *you* did. I saw you more than once."  
"Everyone saw what you did to. But, true, I did do a lot of things I'm ashamed of. Let's leave it at that. I lived them to long repeatedly in Azkaban to care anymore. But, you know that I collect energy, magical energy from people, mostly dead people. But, that doesn't mean I gave it all to Voldemort. I was a huge battery waiting for the right moment..."  
"Did you ever get that chance?"  
She blinked. "Yes. I did." She left it at that.  
Sirius saw that she didn't want to talk about it, but he explored anyway, all tact lost. "When?"  
"July 12th 1981"  
His mouth dropped. "That is the day..." she nodded.  
"Sirius, lets get back down before people wonder where we are." She stood up, and she shrunk an inch, her hair turned blonde and shortened and her eyes became blue. He nodded.  
~~ End of three. ~~  
Chapter four.   
_ "The stars know everything" _  
-Nephrite- Sailormoon.  
  
Sirius and starlight were locked in an embrace in a deserted hallway. Starlight was now in her Sarah form, her blonde hair tied in a neat braid behind her.   
Starlight stepped away from him, the cold of the hall hitting her full force as she moved away, just like her heart. I have to do this, I have no choice... she thought repeatedly  
"I can't be with you Sirius."  
"What? Starlight..."  
"I can't be with you. I'm sorry." She ignored the fact he called her starlight, but winced on the inside.  
"Why not? What is with the can't?" He looked at her quizzically, not really believing what he was hearing.  
"Sirius there is a lot you haven't be told. I just can't. Lets leave it like that." She took a few steps backwards before clumsily spinning around to leave.  
His strong hand rested gently on her shoulder, but strong enough she wouldn't be able to get away. His touch sent chills down her body.   
His voice was cold, stoic, and she imagined his face was the same.  
"Why?"  
She went stiff. "I can't tell you."  
"You can."  
She wanted to. She really did.  
"Sirius," she shook her head, "I'm not who you think I am. I am Starlight...but there is a lot you do not know. It is for those things that I can't be with you, I'm sorry."  
She tried to bolt, but he caught her with his strong hands.  
"Tell me, if you love me, at least tell me."  
I love him, and I do owe him and explanation... she thought silently. She couldn't...it would hurt him to much.  
She whispered "I love you."And tried to run again. His hold was to strong, and her resolve was breaking. She turned into his chest and placed her head on his shoulders.  
"I can't be with you."She stated again, more slowly, "I...I have one purpose in my life. When that purpose is done, I will die. It will be soon."  
Sirius' arms wrapped around her tightly, his head burying itself into her hair. He just stood there like that, her in his arms for a long time. After reality had sunk in a bit, he spoke "I've lost a lot. I'm not  
loosing you until I have to. I'll be with you until your last breath Starlight. I love you to much, and I can't leave you alone."  
She wanted to spare him the pain. She wanted not to have to go through with knowing his. She wanted to deal with only her own, and concentrate on her mission her. She wanted, but she knew this way, she would have comfort and love, something she had missed for 14 years.She knew if he was with her, she could die happy after she had finished her mission, and then she reminded herself bitterly, if it worked. Harry and Dumbledore were suppose to get together tomorrow for introductions and instructions on what some of this mission would be.  
  
End of FOUR. Okay, Chapter five will be out soon, and it is depressing. I debated about adding one more pargraph to the end of this chapter, but, I'll spare you the cliffhanger. Things start heating up even more and TONS is reveled about out mysterious Starlight!!  
Like powers, who she is memories, its going to be a biggie... Hope you enjoyed !!PLEASE Review. PLEASE. I BEG ... or your have to listen to this!  
  
*sung to "Are you sleeping Brother John"*  
_ Harry Potter, Harry Potter,  
You know who, You know who,  
Why don't you review right now? Why don't you review right now  
You want to! You want to!_  
  
I'm telling you REVIEW !! 


	4. Starlight 5

**Starlight**

  
  
**CHAPTER 5.**  
  
"Stars shine the brightest on darkest nights"  
Anonymous.  
  
I tried to write it one way, and my chars. were not HAPPY. Starlight, threatened to leave, Dumbledore wanted to croak, and all my friends threatened to kill me if he did! So, I had to rewrite this part and it took forever !!  
  
Starlight was sitting in a mediation pose on the soft carpeted floor, whispering a chant over and over again. Tendrils of soft colored light, like sunlight floating though the clouds spun and danced around her body. She was taking deep breaths, her eyes closed. The light started to enter her hands, soon all of it was gone.  
"There." She said to herself and stood up. "Thats enough energy for today."  
She sighed, and decided to get some sleep, tomorrow was a big day, and she for one had allot of explaining to do.   
  
Sarah was the last one to enter the staff room, and all eyes focused upon her. She took her seat silently, and she knew that every single one of them would have an objection to this plan. It was all they had, and well, there wasn't any time to change it now. She looked like the normal blonde professor she wanted to be, but not for long. Dumbledore made perfectly clear that all secrets ended today, besides, everything had to be reveled in time.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and began the meeting, and he went straight to the topic at hand. "Hogwarts, and this world is under a great danger and threat, but now it is time to end it. I and Professor Telannda have planned this, but there are a few things you must know first."  
His gaze turned towards Sarah who sighed. "Okay, I have been here teaching under a disguise the last four months. My real name is Starlight."  
She closed her eyes, and the transfiguration she had casted around herself dropped. When she opened her eyes, everyone had there wands pointed at her except Dumbledore and Snape.  
McGonnagall's eyes were lit in a fury that Starlight hadn't seen in years. "You...you..." There were about to be about 16 hexes casted in her direction, but Dumbledore calmed everyone down before they could cast any spells.  
"I'm unarmed and not dangerous to any of you. I'm here to stop Voldemort with Dumbledore and Harry's help. The plan is very simple, but very dangerous. Please let me finish the explanation of the plan before you start inquiring me on other issues." She paused, making sure she had everyone's attention, and grimly noticing that everyone hand their wands ready if needed.  
"Okay, now. What is planning to be done is that I'm going to use allot of Dumbledore's magical energy, transfer it into harry, who will destroy Voldemort. With the energy I have been gathering, it should be enough to destroy Voldemort...however, there are some implications. With the energy I'm going to use, it will knock Dumbledore unconscious, giving time for Voldemort to attack" She paused "the school."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU WANT TO GET US ALL KILLED! WITH YOUR RECORD..."  
"Damn my record! You wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for what I did! Listen, I can't change the plan. Voldemort needs to be somewhere close so that there is enough magical energy, and he has a reason to come. Harry has agreed, now, First though fourth years will be evacuated to Drumstrang for the time being. Tomorrow at noon, I will begin. Anyone have any better ideas lay them out now."  
After a minute of silence she looked at them all. "Good. I'm making me a potion or to. Sirius, come with me. Everyone meet at 11:30 tomorrow. Start shipping out first through fourth years tonight , and once gone, debrief the fifth though seventh years. Head of Houses getting them shipped out right now is your duty." She turned and walked out the door, with Sirius right behind her.  
"What do you need me for?"  
"DO you have a wand chip? Remember I told you to chip your wand?"  
"Yeah... its right here," He made the motions of taking off a necklace, and he held out his hand. "Erm, its kind of invisible, when They took my wand away, it stayed invisible and I can't undo it."  
Starlight sighed, "Okay, it will work. I can get your wand back, I've got everything in my room."  
Thirty minutes later Starlight held Sirius' wand. He looked at it astonished, and held it gently. "Wow. Why don't you do this to get your wand back?"  
"Dumbledore stopped me, and I lost my chip." She paused, "Sirius, I need to ask you something."  
"Okay."  
"Would you be willing to watch my back tomorrow?"   
"I will. I'll watch your back."  
"Will you promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"Promise me you won't leave me."  
She took in a sharp breath, and just fell into his arms. She couldn't answer that, she wouldn't be alive if it worked right. If..."  
  
A/N: One more chapter ! One more Chapter !! *dances* I know it has been FOREVER, however, I have written a couple of little things inbetween, if you review good (*hint hint*) I might do Starlight's past, because I love her so much. Please Reiview!! Thankies.  
  



	5. Starlight 6

**Starlight**

  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
"...So distant, so distant and so bright..."  
  
(c) Stars are for those who lift their eyes. A Song.  
  
Starlight took once last glance into Sirius' room, 'Oh god,' she thought 'what did I do last night' Tearing her eyes from the still sleeping Sirius, she gathered all her stuff. The rest of the morning she prepared, and at 11:30 walked into the staff room.  
She ignored Sirius glance, and asked, "Fourth years and under gone?"  
All four head of houses affirmed this. "Everyone else informed?"  
Again, four affirmatives.  
"Good, lets get started." She turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore?"  
He nodded.  
"I'd prefer if you were all ready laying down for this. It will make it easier. Madame Pompfree?"  
She conjured a stretcher and Dumbledore laid on it.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Definitely."  
Starlight took a deep breath, and placed her hands gently on Dumbledore's chest. She started to chant softly under her breath in a language that wasn't recognizeable to any of their ears. She could feel the magic leaving his body, feel it churning in her own veins. She knew she was glowing, a slight white color, and her hair was probably floating. She didn't worry about that, she concentrated on the warmth. After a minute, it was getting colder, not wanting to Kill Dumbledore, she stopped, and her hands fell back to her sides. She wobbled a bit, She had felt power before, but not this. Not pure conditional in-your-face power. She took a deep breath.  
"To the Great hall, quickly. Everyone be ready."  
  
It was time. Starlight could feel the dark energy growing rapidly, rushing through the air. They were coming.  
"Be ready! Remember, attack the death eaters, I'll worry about Voldemort."  
Everyone nodded, even though they were afraid, some students has requested to leave with the others, so not everyone was there, but, it was enough.   
The room's temperature plummeted down to freezing, everyone could see there breath, feel the tingling sensation of dark power around them. Then he came.  
Everything turned black, torches and candles blew out, the great hall ceiling went from sunshine to a blank night sky. Only the piercing red eyes of the dark lord, and light from wands and spells remained.   
Panic took over like a title wave. It washed over everyone, death eaters attacking, Voldemort in mid air, but Starlight stepped forward unseen in the darkness.  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
Her hands were spread outward, a tiny sliver glow in them. The glow started to grow, into a bright light that illuminated her whole body, and gave her an ethereal glow, her sliver hair floating above her, and night eyes flickering and narrowing. She looked dangerous and was displaying power. "This time, your going DOWN."  
Voldemort had his wand pointed at her, and she raised her hands above her head. He started to cast his spell. She turned around, her back an easy target. Her hands flew in front of her, light pulsing towards none other than Harry Potter.  
Voldemort Casted.  
Sirius Casted from the side.  
Starlight fell to the floor.  
Harry took the blast straight on, not flinching. His wand pointed forward, his face in utter determination. His green eyes glowed and his wand started to emit a green light.  
Sirius' spell hit Voldemort's, they counteracted and were stopped. Harry's spell however, kept getting bigger and bigger, as starlight threw everything she had into him.  
Emerald Green was the last thing anyone saw.  
  
"Starlight! Damn it ! Starlight wake up!!" Sirius had gathered up starlight into his lap, with trembling arms, and was rocking her back and forth. "Come on Starlight... you can't leave me....you just can't..."  
Everyone had gathered around, as soon as the energy had dispersed, Dumbledore had woken up and was now heading toward them. Sirius looked up from his place on the floor, and held her body closer.  
"No." It was a determination. "No, your not taking her away from me."  
Dumbledore looked at the pitifully, his eyes loosing all their blue light, his beard drooping. He spoke softly. "Sirius, she is still alive."   
Sirius regarded him for a second. "She's breathing."  
"I need to get her to the ward. She is the only injury, the Death Eaters left after Voldemort was destroyed."  
"I know." He was still rocking her body, refusing to let go.  
"Madame Pompfree, can you wake her up here?"  
"I would rather her wake up naturally..." Was the quiet reply from the nurse.  
"No." Sirius interrupted them, his voice sounded horse, as if he was about to cry, but wouldn't. "She'll die."  
"She won't Sirius."  
"Wake her now." It was a command, from Sirius. He looked back down at Starlight, and brushed a stray sliver bang out of her eye.  
"Okay...Okay I will. But Sirius, you have to lay her out flat, and step away." She spoke to him like she would speak to a five your old, slowly simply and quietly.  
He looked at the unconscious body in his arms. Slowly, her loosened his grip, and laid her flat on the cold stone floor. Her pail white skin was a deep contrast to the gray stone floor, her sliver hair reflected golden sunlight now streaming from the great hall's ceiling above. He stood up, and stepped away, his eyes never leaving where she lay.   
She casted the spell simply, and Starlight's eyes opened. The twin night skys looked to Sirius, and whispered, "We won didn't we?"  
"Yeah we did." He gave his heart melting smile, and helped her off the ground.  
"Well," Dumbledore announced, "It is finally over, an age of peace had begun. It is time we celebrate our victories, with a ball!"  
Cheers erupted from all around, and within 30 minutes, the great hall was decorated, and dancing began.  
Sirius wouldn't let Starlight out of his sight, and she wouldn't have left anyway, she stayed in his arms, through slow and fast songs, people whirling around them, but they only noticed each other. As the day wore on into evening, Starlight began to feel a little tired. They were enraptured by each other, Starlight by Sirius' fathomless dark eyes, and Sirius, by the twin night skys set within a face of moonlight. She stumbled, and fell into him, a red tingeing her cheeks. "Sorry. I didn't..."  
"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned, he was fearing the worst.  
"I'm fine." She looked up, and smiled. She brought one finger to his mouth, "Don't worry about me, lets just..."He pulled her hand away, and kissed her. She broke it quickly, but smiled. The night passed onward, and she nearly tripped over once, and she was leaning more into Sirius, trying to keep her balance. As a slow song ended, he whispered "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired." 'No,' a little voice reminded her, your dieing'  
"Do you want to stop?"  
She thought, 'Once I rest it is over...one more dance, just one more...'   
"One more dance?" She asked.  
"Yeah, okay."  
Another soft slow song had started, and Starlight forced all her energy into it. 'So tired...'   
  
Sirius whispered, "You know I love you right?"  
"Sirius, I love you so much..." She kept trying to dance, small tears trickling down her cheeks. 'I can't...one more dance...just one more...' her mind chanted. Around they went, about half through the song, Starlight fell to the floor, her knees simply buckling.  
'get up, finish the dance' her mind told her. She took her hands and tried to push herself up, only to fall. 'get up Starlight, get up.' She tried again, this time, not lifting any of her weight 'oh god, I can't..."  
She looked up from the floor her body trembling. Sirius was standing over her looking down, fear evident of his face. Tears were streaming down Starlight's cheeks, "Sirius..."She paused, "I can't...I can't..." He was on his knees and had pulled her to him in an instant.  
"Your so warm, Sirius. So warm...."  
"Shush, shush,"  
"No... I can't... Sirius, promise me right now that you'll be happy."  
"Starlight..."  
'Oh God... please, he isn't crying...no....'  
But tears were falling from the dark amber eyes of Sirius, "I promise."  
"Please...don't cry..." She wiped a tear away from his face, but she was crying herself. "I love y..." A tiny star fell out of her left eye in the form of a tear, and Sirius caught it, looking at the tiny shiny object that floated in his hand. It faded slowly into nothing, and Starlight stopped breathing.  
"No. Starlight....please...."  
"Sirius..."Dumbledore put his hands on Sirius' trembling shoulder, "She's gone."  
  
~~~The end!!~~~ Disclaimer: All Chars beloing to JKR.   
Should I write an Epilogue???? Hmm?? Review to tell me!! Did you like the ending, angsty and depressing enough ? PLEASE review !! Thankies to all!!  
  



End file.
